The Love We Had Before
by XxEvanescence4EVRxX
Summary: Bella and Edward are broken up,but in a band together. How do they cope when Bella rights a song about their breakup. One-shot


Summery: Bella and Edward have a band, but they recently had a bad breakup. For the sake of the band they kept it to themselfes, but when Bella gets and idea for a song how will Edward respond?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All original rights got to their respected owners.

~Bella POV~

Edward and i have been broken up for about two weeks now. It could not have been at a more awkward time, i had to write a new song for the batttle of the bands next week. Im writing at my desk with multiple pages of lyrics trying to put them together, but the only thing coming to me at the moment is my breakup with Edward. It has taken its course on me this past week. I just want to get it out my system. As i am thinking the perect melody comes to my head, then the lyrics. it will be so good to sing this with Edward at practice on wendsday.

-TLWHB-

Its the day of practice and i have this song on lock. while Jasper and Emmet are setting up their instruments. Jasper plays the guitar and Emmet plays the drums. We are pretty bad-ass when we wanna be, if i do say so myself. Edward walks in but I avoid looking at him until we start the song. I give him a print out of music, and i tell Jasper, and Emmet the beat of the song. Edward and I get into position and we start to sing.

-Battle of the bands later that week-

Turns out the guys love the song. The uptempo if it get the crowd moving, but it also has a special meaning to me. This song is more or less my apology to Edward. You see I caught Edward kissing the head cheerleader of our school, who by the way hates me because Edward is...was with me. Tanya didnt really understand what Edward saw in me. was the epitomy of plain Jane. Boring brown hair, with boring brown eyes, with a boring sence of style ( well that depends on whether Alice dressed me that day) and a average body shape. Tanya was all boobs, legs, and blondeness, but Edward has rejected her plenty times remndinding her that he was with me. Anyway back to Edward kissing her, i was going to meet him at our usual picinic table outside. I walked up to it at there was Tanya in between Edwards legs, her hands in his hair and moaning. I saw red screeched at her, the grabbed her by her blonde curl, threw her on the ground, and wailed on her. Edward finaly pulled me off her screaming at me to stop. He tried to tell me it wasnt what it looked like, and i told him it looked like he was cheating on me. He had nothing to say after that, so i walked away. We were broken up ever since. I havent talked to Edward about what happened that day and i did, but at the same time i really didnt. I did get some good out of the situation Tanya's face was messed up bad. She had two black eyes, a busted lip, and a broken nose. I think i did good for my first real fight. That was two weeks ago and now here we are on stage setting up its our turn. As Em and Jasper set up the opening bars me and Edward step forward to sing.

~ Bella: Italics~

~Edward: Bold~

~Both: Bold & Italics~

**I burnt the bridge that you were building**

**But I left here feeling guilty**

**That we couldn't see eye to eye**

_Why can't we compromise?_

_Why are we choosing sides?_

_When will we realize?_

[Chorus:]

_We don't have to fight anymore_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?_

_We don't need our pride anymore_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_The love we had before_

**You used to be the one I'd run to**

**But now I tend to run you**

**Right into the ground**

_Sorry I was such a fool_

_Never saw your point of view_

_Can we start over somehow?_

_We don't have to fight anymore_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?_

_We don't need our pride anymore_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_The love we had before_

_**You know we only hurt ourselves**_

_**When we don't communicate**_

_**Why can't we stop and make a change?**_

_**Where is the love? Where is the love?**_

_**Where is the love?**_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_We don't have to fight anymore_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?_

_We don't need our pride anymore_

_Where is the love we had before?_

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_Where is the love..._

_The love we had before_

The crowd cheered as we finished. Me and Edward looked at each other and smiled. We got this i thought, and by the looks of the others faces they thought so as well.

-TLWHB-

Later that night the results were pending and were being told in five minutes. I was so nervous but confident all at once. Edward pulled me aside and told me what a great job i did on the song. I nodded and blushed. The way he was looking at me made me more nervous than i was about the results. Edward looked at me and started to cry, telling me he could not deal with us not being together. He explained everything about what had happend with Tanya. He said it was just a height in hormones, he said he was waiting for me when she showed and started talking all kinds of dirty kinky things, and that he is a guy and he reacted. Tanya thought the reaction was for her and she went for it. Edward stated that he pushe her off, but not before i could see what i saw and beat her up. By the end of his rant i had tears in my eyes.

"Bella, Bella please let me kiss you" he asked and all i could do was nod. Just as his lips touched mine, the anouncer sreamed into the the microphone that A total eclipse of the sun won the battle of the bands. I was to distracted by Edwards tounge on mine to realize that was the name of our band, until Jasper and Em let out a loud WOOP. I smiled when we broke apart. I walked on stage to get our trophy and our $500 cheack. I was exited that something good could come out of something so bad.

The End (for now!)

So that was it. This was just a random thing that kinda went through my head. Mind my mistakes please, I kinda get comma happy when I write. So let me know what you think of this one please. R&R!

~Ki-Ki~


End file.
